The computing resources of data centers or web hosting centers need to be managed efficiently. Management decisions may be complex, and rapid changes of allocations may be required. Such computing resources may handle large numbers of transactions, with heavy network traffic, and rapid fluctuations in volume. A conventional solution is to use multiple, 3-tier management structures, with separate management structures for separate geographical regions, for example. These conventional solutions do not realize the benefits of true centralized management. Thus there is a need for architecture, systems and methods for centralized management of computing resources.